Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis 2
Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis 2 is the sequel of Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis. Prehistoric Creatures Small Herbivores *Dryosaurus * *Hypsilophodon *** *Parksosaurus ** *Orodromeus ** *Agilisaurus * *Thescelosaurus *** *Heterodontosaurus *** *Lesthosaurus ** *Abrictosaurus *** *Pisanosaurus * *Laellynasaura **** *Pegomastax ** *Gallimimus *** *Ornithomimus *** *Archaeornithomimus ** *Hexen ** *Struthiomimus *** *Avimimus *** *Homalocephale ** *Pachycephalosaurus *** *Stegoceras ** *Microcephale * *Prenocephale ** *Stygimoloch *** *Dracorex *** *Goyocephale ** *Kentrosaurus ** *Toujiangosaurus *** *Huayngosaurus *** *Wuerhosaurus *** *Hesperosaurus ** *Chungkingosaurus ** *Styracosaurus ** *Einiosaurus *** *Chasmosaurus *** *Ajakceratops ** *Leptoceratops ** *Albertaceratops ** *Koreaceratops ** *Microceratus ** *Yinlong * *Kosmoceratops **** *Thecodontsaurus ** *Mussasaurus *** *Aardonyx ** *Pinacosaurus ** *Polacanthus *** *Mymoorepelta ** *Jeholornis ** *Edaphosaurus *** *Desmatosuchus *** * Large Herbivores *Ankylosaurus **** *Eouplocephalus *** *Talarus ** *Ziapelta ** *Aletopelta ** *Sauropelta *** *Nodosaurus **** *Hylaeosaurus *** *Gargoyleosaurus *** *Brachiosaurus ***** *Europasaurus *** *Sauroposiedon ***** *Diplodocus **** *Camarasaurus *** *Amargasaurus *** *Isisaurus ** *Zby * *Titanosaurus **** *Saltasurus *** *Paralititan *** *Cetiosaurus ** *Shunosaurus ** *Apatosaurus ***** *Mammenchisaurus *** *Astrodon ** *Agustinia *** *Plateosaurus **** *Corythosaurus *** *Edmontosaurus *** *Parasaurolophus **** *Brachylophosaurus *** *Nipponosaurus *** *Charonosaurus ** *Lambeosaurus **** *Olorotitan *** *Shantungosaurus **** *Eolambia ** *Tsintaosaurus ** *Maiasaura ***** *Ouranosaurus ** *Iguanodon ***** *Tenontosaurus **** *Probactrosaurus *** *Stegosaurus **** *Miragaia *** *Dacenturus ** *Torosaurus ** *Triceratops ***** *Pachyrhinosaurus **** *Nasutoceratops ***** *Achelosaurus *** *Diabloceratops ** *Carbonemys *** *Therizinosaurus ***** *Deinocheirus **** *Moschops **** * Small Carnivores *Dilong ** *Segisaurus ** *Proceratosaurus *** *Metriacanthosaurus *** *Guanlong **** *Compsognathus ***** *Procompsognathus * *Albertosaurus *** *Ceratosaurus ** *Dilophosaurus ** *Eoraptor ** *Cryolophosaurus *** *Coelophysis **** *Chindesaurus ** *Hererrasaurus **** *Gojirasaurus ** *Kol * *Mononykus ** *Shuuvia *** *Raptor ** *Velociraptor ***** *Yi Qi *** *Microraptor ***** *Epideptiteryx ** *Dromaeosaurus *** *Deinonychus ***** *Protoarchaeopteryx ** *Buitreraptor ** *Scanskoropteryx * *Oviraptor ***** *Conchoraptor *** *Nemgtomaia ** *Masiakosaurus *** *Unenlagia ** *Palaeosaniwha ** *Dinilysia * *Dimetrodon ***** *Gorgonops *** *Estemmenosuchus ** * Large Carnivores *Charcardontosaurus **** *Allosaurus **** *Torvosaurus *** *Saurophaganax **** *Edmarka ** *Acrocanthosurus **** *Giganotosaurus ***** *Yangchuanosaurus *** *Spinosaurus ***** *Baryonyx **** *Suchomimus *** *Irritator ** *Ostafrikasaurus ** *Ichthyovenator ** *Siamosaurus * *Tyrannosaurus ***** *Daspletosaurus *** *Alioramus ** *Tarbosaurus **** *Lythonax *** *Carnotarus **** *Megalania ***** *Titanoboa **** *Sarcosuchus **** *Pristichampus *** *Saurosuchus ** * Small Flying Reptiles *Kuehneosaurus ** *Sharovipteryx * *Ramphorynchus **** *Dimorphodon ***** *Eudimorphodon ** *Sordes * *Anurognathus *** *Dorygnathus ** *Jeholopterus * *Nyctosaurus **** *Thalassadromeus *** * Large Flying Reptiles *Pteranodon ***** *Pterodactylus **** *Anhanguera *** *Geosternbergia ** *Tupandactylus *** *Azharchdazo ** *Quetzalcoatlus ***** *Hatzegopteryx **** *Dsungaripteryix *** *Pterodastro *** *Istiodactylus * *Cearadactylus ** * Small Marine Creatures *Megalograptus **** *Placodus *** *Henodus **** *Placochelys ** *Tanystropheus ***** *Ceresiosaurus *** *Nothosaurus ***** *Itchthyosaurus ***** *Ophtalmosaurus **** *Cryptoclidus *** *Doliorhynchops **** *Teratipsis *** *Parapuzoia **** * Large Marine Creatures *Shonisaurus *** *Plesiosaurus **** *Muraenosaurus ** *Styxosaurus ** *Elasmosaurus ***** *Pliosaurus **** *Liopluerodon ***** *Kronosaurus *** *Macroplata ** *Mosasaurus ***** *Tylosaurus **** *Globidens ** *Aigialosaurus *** *Archelon **** *Geosaurus *** *Squalicorax **** *Xipactinus ***** *Dunkleosteus *** *Helicoprion **** *Leedsichthys **** *Macedonia * *Photosyaena ** Gameplay The gameplay is about the same as the first, but this one has better graphics. Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:E10+